Committing
by Elaina96
Summary: It's a complicated relationship between Garfield and Raven, they're teammates, friends, and maybe something else. Will their heated romance and lust for one another get the better of them? Garfield wants a girlfriend and Raven wants… well something… will she commit to him or fuck it all up by having a no commitment fling with a stranger at Kory and Richards wedding? BBRea. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Committing.

Chapter 1

Complicated.

Things were… complicated. They weren't a couple, they weren't dating, they weren't anything… Friends with benefits maybe, but neither one would call it that. It was awkward, but they were kind of okay with that. The thing is she wasn't ready for a relationship, or so she said. And he didn't want to pressure her into one. He really didn't, even if his actions said otherwise. They would kiss, and have heated make out sessions. But that was it. Because she knew if they went any further that would make them a couple, and she didn't know how she felt about that.

Like I said, it's complicated.

Relationships are hard, especially ones that involve Raven. He wanted a commitment. And she wasn't sure she was ready for that; to commit to him. So until then, they didn't put a label on whatever they were doing. Sometimes she tried to tell herself she didn't like him in that way. But that was just ridiculous. She liked him, of course she liked him, she wouldn't kiss him the way she did if she didn't like him. But even though they kissed, frequently, she felt like she didn't have a commitment with him, because that's all they did… was kiss. And she just couldn't see herself committing to him. He was he. And she was she. And that didn't work. And that's why they hadn't done anything past kissing. Moments would get heated with wondering hands and lips… But she would always stop it before they went past the point of no return. And that's where our story starts, with another heated moment…

…

She was once again shoved against the wall; her exposed neck was devoured as his hands gripped her hips tightly. Moments like these were quite common in Titans Tower as of late.

He picked her up, forcing her legs to straddle his waist as he met her lips again. Hair was pulled as moans were exchanged, among other things…

He was ready, god he was ready, he has been ready. He wanted her now and bad, I mean really, they are practically doing it right now, if only their clothes weren't in the way.

He was tempted to make a move towards taking it a step further, but before he could move his hand to suggest the action the Tower speakers rang through the halls.

~"Titans, there's a meeting in the main room in 10 minutes."~

They stopped.

Garfield sunk his head down in irritation. "Boy Wonder cock blocks again."

Raven glared at him before lightly shoving him away from her. She landed on the ground and straightened her clothes before running her fingers through her tasseled hair. "He didn't cock block anything Gar, you know as well as I do that we weren't going to do anything." She huffed and couldn't help but notice him roll his eyes. "Okay, I knew we weren't going to do anything." She corrected.

In a swift motion he grabbed her waist, pulled her close and kissed her. But she just pushed away, leaving his arms. He sighed in frustration, "Tell me again why we aren't having sex?" He asked as he watched her continue to fix herself in the hallway mirror.

She stopped, "I told you, I'm not ready to commit to that." She said before continuing.

"Commit to sex, or commit to us?" He asked.

She stopped again before changing the subject. "We should head to the main room for Richards meeting."

"We were fucking dry humping against the wall not five minutes ago." He barked at her.

"No shit, I was there." She shot back, turning to face him.

"Raven, I know it's not the sex your afraid of, it's the commitment. But really we make out in closets and dry hump behind closed doors; you're the only thing that's stopping us from being together as a couple."

"I don't like labels." She said plainly before going back to fixing her hair.

"I know." He sighed, "You know sometimes I think you're just too complicated for me."

"And sometimes I think you're just too immature for me." She said facing away from him.

He smirked and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stopped fiddling with her hair as he kissed her neck and slowly let his hand wonder around her abdomen and down between her legs. "You-know I can rock your world, if you just let me." He mumbled into her hair. She sucked in a breath but didn't say a word. "So let's say we just skip the meeting and go to your room instead..." He said playfully as his hand began to creep up and down the waistband of her jeans.

She turned around and shoved him! "Gar, stop it!"

He backed off but rolled his eyes as she straitened herself again. "Now come on, were gonna be late for Richard's meeting." She said harshly walking away.

…

Four Titans sat in the main room waiting for their leader. Kori fed little Silky in the kitchen while the others sat on the couch. Victor sat reclined on the far edge while Raven patiently read next to the relaxed changeling. Among the waiting, Garfield leaned back and mindlessly put an arm slightly around Raven and she slammed her book in return.

"Can I have one moment without you trying to put the moves on me?!" She said getting up in an outburst.

"Oh jeez, Yeah I get it, were not dating, I can't put my arm around you, I FORGOT!" He retorted, rising with her, his hands in the air.

"You're so immature." She barked back.

"Guys! Come on, we would all like to hear about your on again off again thing, but if Richard comes in and sees you two fighting he won't be happy." Cyborg informed them sternly.

They both huffed and sat down just as Richard entered the room, "Oh good you're all here." He spoke.

"So what's this big meeting about, Rob?" Victor asked looking over the couch.

Kori joined Richard's side as they smiled together, "Well as you all know the wedding is this weekend, and the week before can tend to get a little crazy…" He trailed off.

"Rob, you have nothing to worry about, everything will be fine." Victor told him sincerely.

Richard smiled again and put a hand securely around Kori's waist, "Yeah, but we still have a lot of things to do, I know Kori is going to be busy and Vic I'll need your help in making sure nothing happens on the big day."

"Really, who would be stupid enough to crash the wedding?" Victor asked.

"I can think of a lot of people." Raven spoke dryly.

"I just want everything to go smoothly." Richard clarified, "It's going to be a busy week for all of us."

"Sounds fun." Raven drawled.

"Yeah whatever." Garfield added.

Richard gestured to them in confusion as he turned to Victor, "Do I dare ask?"

"I wouldn't." Victor told him.

"Okay it's none of my business, as long as it doesn't affect with the wedding or the team." The pair rolled their eyes. "I mean it you two, whatever you have going on you need to figure it out, and behave yourselves before the wedding."

"Yes sir." Raven said sarcastically before getting up and leaving the room.

Richard looked towards Garfield. "What do you want me to do, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything." He said in annoyance.

"Like I said, it's none of my business, just try to figure it out before Saturday."

…

They didn't have much time until the big day and there was so much to do. Richard and Victor did a lot of computer technical work to make sure this whole thing went smoothly; they didn't need some villain attacking the day of the wedding.

Kori might have been the busiest of all, being the bride to be, it wasn't easy planning a wedding and she was constantly working. Flower arrangements, wedding cakes, catering, and attire, the list goes on. It could make a girl go mad, but Kori wasn't just any girl, she was practically Wonder Woman when it came to planning a wedding, and was oddly the least stressed out of all of them.

Everyone was clearly busy, except for Garfield and Raven. You would think the maid of honor would be more busy helping with the wedding, but thankfully for Raven Kori had it all covered and she didn't have to do a thing, which gave her plenty of time to work on her own problems. Right now she sat in her room; the wedding was the last thing on her mind as she sat on her bed and tried to meditate her troubles away.

Outside her room Garfield sighed. He was in somewhat the same predicament as her. He stood there for a good five minutes before letting out a long heavy sigh and lightly knocked on her door.

"Raven, I know you're in there. Can we please talk?"

Surprisingly she opened the door, but she didn't give him much acknowledgment as she turned and walked back into her room. He sighed again before following her into the room and watched as she sat back on her bed. He quietly walked up and sat next to her, his hands on either side of him as he stared at his feet. It grew silent for what seemed to be the longest time, until he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." He began and she looked up and turned to him as he spoke. "It was immature of me to pressure you. I know what we have is complicated and…"

"It's my fault too…" She interrupted. He turned to her as she looked down at her hands and continued. "It's wrong of me to ask you to have a non-committed relationship, especially with a friend. And I would understand if you want to stop what we have and move on to someone who is ready to… commit." She said sorrowfully as she stared at her fiddling fingers.

Truthfully he had already thought about leaving what they had and moving on. The thought keeps him up at night, and he has come to the conclusion that he can't, he can't move on, not from her, he just can't, the thought just seems...impossible.

She sighed and looked away, assuming his silence meant they were done, which is kind of what she wanted. And when she felt him move beside her she just assumed he was getting up to leave, so when he took his hand and steered her face towards him to kiss her, she was taken aback.

It was a chaste kiss, which she immediately acknowledged and returned as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. There sitting position didn't last long as they leaned back, resting on her bed. He propped himself on top of her as she rested her legs on his sides. He broke from her lips and she gasped for air as he trailed small kisses down her neck. Their breathing was heavy as chests rapidly rose up and down. Their heartbeats ran fast as they slowly grinded against one another. His hands gripped her hips tighter as he continued to kiss the crease of her neck and she slowly reached a hand up and gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Gar." She breathed, her eyes squeezed shut. He moaned in response. "Gar please, we need to stop." She told him with all the will power she could muster.

He let out a long sigh as he stopped and proceeded to get up off her. She quickly sat up as he moved back to the edge of her bed. "I should go, it's getting late." He said looking towards her door.

She looked down, slightly biting her lip, "You, you don't have to go." She told him and as soon as the words left her mouth he turned to her, surprise written on his face. "You could just stay here." She finished softly.

She slowly looked up to meet his gaze as he blinked a few times in bewilderment. She had never let him stay the night in her room before. "Here? With you?" He asked in confusion. She nodded and he almost jumped at the opportunity. "Okay." He responded quietly. She leaned back on her bed and he followed her movements as he pulled the covers back and over them.

It was definitely a breaking point in whatever they had and for once he felt like they might have a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Committing.

Chapter 2.

The next day Raven awoke to a light knocking at her door. She moaned and squinted her tired eyes as she tried to adjust to the blinding light of the morning before attempting to get up and answer the door. She tried to sit up but found that something held her down and when she quickly glanced downward she found the sleeping changeling, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She heard the light knocking again along with, "Friend Raven, come on its time to get up. We have to get ready."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, not fully wanting to wake up when she answered, "What for?"

"The wedding is all but a week away and there is much to do."

Raven sighed slamming her head down into her pillow; she knew it was only a matter of time before she would actually have to participate in the planning of the wedding.

"Raven..."

Raven sighed again, oh she wished to go back to sleep. "I'll be out in a minute." She said as she tried to get up again, but she found the more she moved the more he tightened his grip. "Gar." She whispered and he moaned in response, "Gar, come on." She tried, but he only nuzzled into her. She sighed and watched as he tried to continue on with sleep. He looked almost cute with his bed head hair in his face. Compulsively she brushed his bangs out of his eyes and the action made him blink them open. "Gar, I need you to let go of me so I can get up." She told him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned before slowly releasing her. "Do you have to go?" He asked as she got up.

"I have to participate in being a bride's maid." She told him as she got dressed. Normally she wouldn't be so bold to change in front of him, but his head was currently berried into a pillow. As soon as he found that continuing to sleep wouldn't work he rose and sleepily sat up and watched her with a light smile as she continued to get ready. "You should get up too." She told him as she brushed her hair in her mirror.

"I will." He smiled.

He was in a much better mood after last night, he had never slept in her room before and he was pretty tickled pink that he just did. It was definitely a step closer towards a commitment in a relationship. Now there was hope, maybe by the wedding he will have a girlfriend to bring to the festivity. And who could forget that it is also a step closer to being able to sleep with her. He wasn't sure which would come first, sex, or a girlfriend? Either way he didn't care, for he knew they would be back to back.

…

Once Raven finally got around she was barely able to get a cup of tea before the alien drug her out the door. The plan was to run some errands at the shopping plaza, check the catering services, pick out some flowers, go get manicures at the salon, and then go out for lunch. And after that is all done they would meet the guys at a bridal store to get fitted.

By the time they arrived at the salon Raven was overly exhausted and was happy to sit down while others did the work. Kori multitasked while they got there manicures and discussed how they would be here before the wedding to get hair and makeup done, and Raven could only hope they wouldn't have to get up as early as she did today. Normally she was an early riser but as of the past few days she hasn't been getting much sleep.

The ladies finished with their nails and let them sit as they dried. It grew silent for some time until Kori took the opportunity to talk. "Raven?" She began and Raven lifted her head up in response. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You seemed troubled as of late, and I couldn't help but overhear your quarrel with Garfield yesterday."

"Oh that. It's complicated." Raven answered.

"I am aware. You tend to use that word a lot to describe your relationship with Garfield." Raven couldn't help but shrug to that. "Did you at least make up from the disagreement?"

"Yes." Raven said simply.

"Well that's good." Kori smiled.

"But we haven't solved anything."

"What do you mean?"

"The problem is still there."

"Oh, I see. Tell me again why you are not partaking in intercourse?" Kori asked and Raven flinched at the word as she tried to ignore the fact that they were in a public salon. "It's not like it's your first time?" Kori continued.

"Kori, I can't just involuntarily sleep with him like I kiss him."

"If you don't feel anything for him then why do you even kiss him?"

"Well… It releases tension, it feels good, and… I want to do it." She somewhat confessed.

"So why don't you find someone who feels that same way, then no one will get hurt." Kori asked.

"I've tried that Kori, but it's not the same, Gar is the only one who…"

"Can fulfill your want?" Kori finished.

Raven exhaled, "Yeah."

"So why don't you just sleep with him?"

"Cause he's not like me, he can't have involuntary, mindless, unemotional sex. Frankly he can't even kiss me unemotionally. He has such strong feelings towards me and… and I don't want to hurt him." Raven trailed off with a sigh.

"I'm sorry friend, but I do not know how to help you." Kori frowned.

"It's okay Kori, it's my problem, but it is nice to have someone to talk to." Raven said forcing a smile.

…

After the salon the girls went out to eat before meeting the guys at the bridal clothing store. The place was practically the size of a small mall and was overwhelming for everyone. There were two stories, the bottom containing prom attire and the top wedding. On one side there were men selections, containing suits, ties, and shoes. And on the other was women's selections, containing jewelry, shoes, and dresses, dresses, dresses…

In the tux department all three men stood on pedestals and awkwardly got fitted. Garfield couldn't help but squirm as a man measured every inch of him, and he rolled his eyes every time the man would scold him and yell, "Hold still!"

Next to him Victor smirked at the struggle and would give him pointers on how to stand as two men focused on his own large measurements.

On the other side of the store Kori pulled Raven around in search of the perfect bride's maid dress. Kori had already picked out and purchased her gown and it currently hung in her closet, and now it was Raven's turn. Kori pulled Raven and a clerk through every isle and pulled off every dress from the rack, and poor Raven was forced to try on every one.

Over an hour went by as Raven found herself in a short blue dress, sitting in a chair outside the dressing room as Kori and the clerk went through more gowns. This was almost as bad as the day they picked out the actual wedding dress.

Raven found she wasn't even needed as she glanced over at the bride to be and the overwhelmed store clerk as they discussed styles. Raven sighed before getting up and quietly sneaking away in hopes of finding the others, or more one in particular.

…

Garfield stood by himself going through some racks. He wore a nice suit that was a little too big as he glanced at his other options. "You look nice." He heard from behind him and he turned to smile at the girl leaning against the wall.

"Wow Rae, you look great." He beamed looking at the girl as she leaned opposite him. "Where's Star?..." He asked looking around, assuming they would be together.

"I ditched her at the girl's dressing rooms. I wanted to see you."

"What for?" He asked and then watched her look down and bit her lip hesitantly. He stared at her a little confused, yet excited as she looked up at him and smiled before glancing over at the unoccupied men's dressing rooms.

…

Her back was slammed against the wall as he picked her up, allowing her to straddle his waist. Her short dress was bunched up as she ran fresh manicured nails over his back. Lips were vulgar as hushed moans were escaped. His hands tightly grabbed her hips as he grinded into her, and mixed in the deep lust he slowly moved his hand up her thigh and grabbed at her delicates and moved to pull them down.

She gasped, "No, Gar no." She whispered and he pulled away to look at her as she shook her head.

"Okay." He nodded and went back to kissing her, yet leaving his hand there.

She could sense his want and definitely could feel it, and it took all she had not to take him up on his offer. She wanted this as much as he did, though he would beg to differ. But she stopped herself, because even though he was rough and vulgar, she could feel the gentle side of him. And she couldn't take advantage of that.

After a few more kisses, Raven gently pulled away. She knew it was only a matter of time before the bride came for her and it was better if she didn't find her in this position. They walked out of the room, surprisingly holding hands and slowly let go as they silently went in different directions.

Kori was still busy as she went through an assortment of gowns and upon lifting up the perfect one she spotted Raven.

On the other side of the store Garfield found the others; Richard was looking at himself in the mirror, adjusting his suit and Victor was still being fitted. Richard then looked up and spotted the changeling in the reflection of the mirror and turned around just to scold him for running off in his suit that desperately needed more alterations.

It wasn't long after that when they left, their arms full of giant dress bags. The sun just started to set as they headed to their favorite pizza place to get dinner before heading home. And yet for this whole time from leaving the bridal store to walking into the tower, the none committed pair where holding hands…


	3. Chapter 3

Committing.

Chapter 3

There was four days until the wedding and so much to do. Honestly Kori surprised everyone at how tranquil she was, she had everything put together and was completely calm and collected throughout it all. Unlike her future husband, Richard was kind of all over the place. He was worried about things not going as planned, everyone tried to reassure him that everything was going to be fine but he was set on the fact that criminals can be unpredictable.

Currently the whole team was in the common room. Kori was at the kitchen table working on organizing some arrangements, while Richard sat on his laptop trying to do the same.

In front of the TV Victor sat relaxed as he flipped through channels and Garfield sat next to him. And beside him was the empath, who read her book contently. This position was all too familiar and replicated a few days ago as Garfield slowly rested his arm behind the girl beside him, but unlike before she didn't react. He inwardly smiled as she continued to read her book as if she didn't notice his gesture.

Richard closed his computer and sighed as he rubbed his eyes; stressed would be an understatement. He let his hand slowly drag down his face before looking towards the TV. He immediately noticed the interaction his two teammates had and he sighed in relief. He was grateful they had figured out their problem, it gave him one less thing to worry about. Richard then turned and smiled at his bride-to-be as he watched her work. He reached out and gripped her hand as she smiled and returned the gesture. This small interaction proved that things might just be okay.

But on the couch the empath thought no such thing. She was aware that the changeling's arm was behind her and it caused her to inwardly sigh. Every day he was showing more publicized affection and was treating her like a girlfriend, and it wasn't good. But she didn't know what to do, she was so far in and every night since their fight they slept in her bed. She knew how much enjoyment he got out of it that she couldn't just ask him not to stay. She regretted asking him to stay the first night, but he needed it, he needed some comfort, he was so lost that night that she just wanted to be with him. And now they're practically living in the same room, okay that's an overreaction, he hasn't moved in, none of his stuff is there, but still…

But honestly, it isn't that bad having him sleep with her, it's actually enjoyable if she didn't over think it. He's warm on cold nights, he doesn't snore, and shockingly he doesn't try anything. But even though it's nice, it doesn't mean the problem is over, actually it's far from. Having him sleeping with her makes it hard to forget the problem they have, and it's causing some sleepless nights. Which wasn't much of a problem until the day of the wedding…

…

Everyone was up early for the big day. Things were pretty chaotic with everyone running around, and Raven couldn't help but envy the guys as Kori rushed her to the salon for hair and makeup at an ungodly hour.

Raven miserably sat at a chair as her hair was pulled and her face was painted. "In what universe is this considered enjoyable?" She asked to no one in particular.

Kori turned to her and smiled, "Oh lighten up Raven."

Raven grumbled and flinched as her hair was pulled. _'This is all for you Star, It's all for You.'_ She inwardly huffed.

"So Raven, I've noticed the past few days you and Garfield seem to be doing well, have you not?" Raven couldn't help but look down as Kori spoke. "Have you figured out your difficulties?" Kori asked hopefully.

 _'Not in the slightest.'_

"Things are complicated." Raven found herself saying and it immediately put a frown on her friends face.

"I am aware." She said sorrowfully.

Raven couldn't help but hear her sad tone and felt bad, it's the day of her wedding and she's worrying about her. "Star, maybe we could not talk about my relationship problems of the day of your wedding?" Raven recommended.

"I just wish you were as happy as I am on this day." She sighed.

Raven forced a smile and looked at her, "I'm happy Star, for you. So please don't worry about me."

Kori nodded and smiled even though she knew she couldn't help but worry.

…

Hair and makeup were done and the girls quickly drove home for their packed bags and were off to the Hotel. The whole wedding was being thrown at Jump City's finest Inn. The girls quickly rushed in and were greeted by wedding planners and some of their friends, along with the staff of the Hotel. Raven tried to catch her breath but as soon as it was somewhat caught, Kori was pulling her hand again as they ran upstairs. They were doing great on time yet seemed to always be in a hurry.

They entered a room which was reserved for the bride to get ready along with any other girls. And finally Raven was allowed to relax; she ordered a cup of tea and sat down as she watched everyone else rush to get ready.

The whole morning went like this and it was a couple of hours before Raven even had to put her dress and heels on. And even then it was another hour before anything started.

All of the sudden it became quiet and Raven realized it was just her and the bride. She couldn't help but let out a sigh as she smiled and watched Kori put on her veil as she smiled at herself in the mirror. There was a knock on the door, signaling it was time and Kori grabbed Raven's hand as they left the room. They rushed down the halls of the Hotel to their destination, and Raven tried to keep herself calm as she rushed down the hallway in heels. Her hair was in a loose bun, her makeup was natural yet elegant, she wore a one strapped, short dark lavender dress, matching heels and held a multicolored purple bouquet.

Beside her the bride was just stunning; Kori's long hair was curled and done up nicely with small sequins stuck in. Her makeup was done to look natural yet glowing. She wore a white mermaid style dress that hugged her curves just right, and white crystal shoes.

Upon arriving at their destination they found Victor and Garfield waiting for them by the doors. "In the nick of time ladies." Victor said and he didn't even have time to complement them for the music started to play.

Raven quickly handed Kori her bouquet of big light pink, purple, yellow, and white flowers, as Garfield grabbed her arm. She took a deep breath as the doors opened and they entered the room to walk down the aisle. She didn't really like that everyone was looking at her as her and Garfield walked, and she couldn't help but fear she would trip on her heels.

Garfield could tell Raven was overwhelmed and nervous, and it wasn't just because she had a death grip on his arm. "Nervous?" He asked looking towards her and she took a deep breath before nodding. "Relax, we're almost there." He reassured with a smile. She glanced at him as he calmed her nerves and she couldn't help but feel thankful he was there for her. "You look nice." He complemented, not getting the chance to say so when he first saw her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said trying to lighten up.

He smiled, "I do think I look quite dashing."

She smiled at his comment and just like that they were there, in front of Richard and the minister. Raven was relieved she was no longer the center of attention, but it was now time for her and Garfield to part. Her mind was so crazy this whole day that she really hadn't thought about him at all. She was tired and miserable when they were getting ready at the salon. Then she was bored and wished she had her book while she waited in the room. And just like that suddenly she was overwhelmed as time seemed to run out. She really had no time to think about him, or dwell on their dilemma of their relationship problems. And even now she didn't have time to think about it as the music changed and the bride came walking down the aisle.

Kori seemed to glow as Victor walked her down the aisle, there was no doubt that she was the most beautiful bride anyone had ever seen, and with every step she got closer you could see the amazement in Richard's eyes. He finally relaxed and for once couldn't think of anything but her…

…

Once the 'I do's were said and the ceremony was over it was time for the party to begin. Food was served as the music was turned up and a good time was had by all. There was no more time crunches or pressure as everyone roamed about the room. And then soft music started to play as the newlyweds had their first dance.

Raven found she was actually enjoying herself as she leaned against the wall and watched her friends. She wasn't much to gush over romantic scenes but this was truly idealistic. The DJ then announced that anyone was free to join the happy couple as the song _'Can you feel the love tonight?_ ' from ( _The Lion King_ ) played. And Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes as she felt an all too familiar presence beside her.

"I wonder who requested this song?... Gar." She said turning to face him.

"Hey I didn't request anything." He defended with a smile as he held up his hands.

"It's from _The Lion King_."

"Yeah so? That doesn't mean I requested it." He told her and she rolled her eyes again with a smile. "It's Star, Rae. You know she loves _Disney_ movies."

"Okay, okay. I believe you." She said and he smiled. She then turned back to watching the happy couple with a smile as she slowly swayed to the song. Garfield continued to watch her until he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hand. "Gar, what are you doing?" She asked, watching him slowly pull her.

"Don't deny it Rae, you want to dance." He said pulling her close to him.

"Gar, no…" She told him as she lightly pulled away, shaking her head.

He ignored her, "Yes Raven, yes." He smiled, pulling her close against her will. And yet she couldn't help but let him do so.

"Gar, I'm not really good at this…" She objected.

"Shush." He interrupted with a smile as he put her hands on his shoulders and grabbed her hips.

Even though Raven knew all eyes were on the bride and groom, she couldn't help but feel watched. But yet even if that feeling was stirring in her stomach she didn't really care. She was too busy feeling that moment of sway as they danced.

"Who taught you how to dance?" She found herself asking him.

"Rita. When I was 12 she made this big deal about all men should know how to dance." He smiled, but that smile suddenly went away as Raven moved her hands from his shoulders to around his neck as she leaned into him, hugging him tightly. His smile returned as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, a content expression on her face.

He tightened his grip and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly as he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. At this moment he started to feel bad for ever pressuring her to have sex or be intimate in any way. As long as he got to do this it didn't matter how long they waited, hell they could wait until marriage if they wanted to. As long as he got to do this…

"Gar."

He heard her whisper and his only response was a quiet "Hmm?"

"Gar, let's go upstairs." She told him and he pulled away to look at her once she said it.

"What's wrong?" He asked and she smiled as she slowly wrapped her arms around his head in a loose clasp.

"Gar, I want you to take me upstairs." She said slowly, hinting her words.

He gulped, ' _I guess we're not waiting until marriage._ ' He thought as he quickly pulled away from her and grabbed her hand, hurriedly pulling her out of the room.

…

Breathing was rapid as heartbeats pounded out of chests. He gripped her waist and she did an intake of breath as he picked her up and propped her onto the Hotel dresser. Her dress bunched up as her legs tightened around his hips, and her nails skimmed up and down his suit, her fingers rapidly going at his tie. He kissed her profusely as she yanked off his tie and started undoing the buttons on his suit jacket. His hands went up and quickly undid her hair from its loose bun as her fingers strung through his neat hair. His hand went down and pulled her dress strap down as he bent down and kissed the skin of her shoulder. She breathed heavily as she slowly pulled off his jacket and he pulled down the top part of her dress, kissing each inch the fabric uncovered. "Oh god Rae." He said with a heated breath as he pulled up and kissed her mouth. He cupped her face and kissed under her chin as her hands hugged his shoulders. "I love you so much." He breathed, kissing her skin. Her eyes opened at the words as she slowly looked away. "God I love you." He said as his hands skimmed over her back, undoing the zipper of her dress and pulling it down to her waist. She shut her eyes and buried her face in his neck, trying to block out what he was saying and just be in the moment. "I've wanted this for so long; I've wanted you for so long." He said, his hands sliding up her legs and thighs.

"I know." She whispered.

His hands went up under her dress and hesitantly grabbed at her black delicates. He kissed her neck and she sucked in a breath as his hand went down the lacy waistband. She quickly tightened her arms around his shoulders, restricting him as she gripped his hair with one hand and the fabric of his shirt with the other.

"See Rae, see what we can do. We can be together; we can do this all the time… us… together." He moved his hand as she held in a gasp and a moan as she gripped him tighter. Tension was building as she lightly pulled away from him and grabbed his face to kiss him. He kissed her back as she moved her hands down his chest and grabbed his belt, before quickly undoing it. She undid the zipper and slowly pulled his pants open as he pulled away from her face. She looked up and met his gaze as they continued to breathe rapidly. "Marry me." He said quickly, and her eyes widened.

"What." She barely said and he went to kiss her again.

 _'No...NO, NO, NONONO!'_

She quickly shoved him away as he fell back onto the floor.

"Rae?!"

"No. NO!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she hopped off the dresser.

"Dammit Gar! This is why I didn't want to do this! I can't commit to you! You love me, you want to marry me! What the Fuck is that about?! No! I can't do this, not with you, I can't!" She shouted and stormed out of the room.

He sat there on the floor stunned as he stared at the door she just left from. "Raven…"

…


	4. Chapter 4

Committing.

Chapter 4

Raven stormed down the halls of the Hotel, she was fuming as her magic popped out every light bulb down the way. "How dare he." She spoke out loud, fixing her dress. "Marry him, I can't marry him, I can't commit to him!" She was so built up and angry, "It wouldn't work. He's him, and I'm me, and that just doesn't work. I don't do relationships, why can't he see that? This is why I didn't want to fuck him, for this exact reason. I knew this would happen, I knew it!" She stormed into the wedding, unnoticed, and stomped to the bar. She needed a drink. "A scotch, now." She ordered and as soon as the man set it in front of her she chugged it. It was disgusting and it burned down her throat, but she needed it. She was about to order another one when she noticed the guy next to her watching her. He had a scruffy chin, dark hair, and a curved smile, and she knew the type of look he was giving her. This was her moment to prove to Garfield that she doesn't do relationships, she doesn't commit.

…

Three minutes, that's how long it lasted, three minutes. And she knew that if she wasn't so wound up by her previous encounter then she wouldn't have climaxed in that time. It was in the men's room, on the sink, and as soon as it was done regret filled her to the brim. She watched as the guy fixed himself in the mirror, and she only hoped she didn't reek of his bad cologne. She wasn't sure what she saw in him four minutes ago, and she was now thankful he had a condom in his pocket for she was sure he had something disease-wise. She started to feel sick for many reasons, and before she knew it she hopped off the sink, turned around and puked in it.

"You alright?" The guy asked casually, and she only wished he would go. They were done, what more did he want?

Raven heaved in the sink before glancing up and meeting her reflection in the mirror, and she didn't like what she saw.

What had she done?

This guy was in no way a comparison to Garfield. He didn't hold her, hug her, or even kiss her. And normally that wouldn't be a big deal for her, but suddenly it was. How could she do this? How could she do this to him? There was no excuse for her actions.

She started to feel sick again.

She needed to see him, to fix everything, to make it right.

"Well, thanks for the fun." The man said, tucking in his shirt. And she swore then she would get sick again.

…

Garfield sat on the floor shocked and hurt. What just happened? How could he do this? How could he mess everything up? He slowly got up and ran a hand through his hair. He almost had her, but he pushed too far and lost her. He buttoned up his shirt and zipped up his pants before running out the door after her.

He ran down the halls before stopping, seeing the glass of the light bulbs on the floor. He shook his head before running again, hoping his actions didn't cause her to do something she would regret. He barged into the wedding and quickly looked around the room but didn't see Raven anywhere.

"Hey man, were have you been?" Victor asked, approaching him.

"Not now Cy." He said quickly running off, leaving his friend perplexed.

Raven was nowhere to be seen and there were too many strong smells to track her down. But then he spotted her leaving the men's room, a guy right behind her. Garfield watched this in shock as the guy slipped past Raven, slowly zipping up his pants, and he knew exactly what they did, he could see it in her eyes. His heart sunk as his mouth dropped, and he feared he might vomit.

"Gar." She suddenly said as she spotted him, and just like that he turned around and ran. "Gar wait!" She called running after him.

She ran across the room and saw him walk out of the party, but before she could follow him, Richard stepped in front of her. "Raven, what's going on, where's Gar? We're about to cut the cake."

"I messed everything up, I have to go." She said quickly, but he stopped her again.

"What, no. Raven no! He barked. "I told you to figure all your problems out before the wedding; we can't have any of this drama going on, not now. What am I supposed to tell Star?"

"I'm sorry." She said, before running away.

…

Raven barged into Garfield's Hotel room, out of breath but determined. "Gar." She exclaimed, and he turned to her with an angry snarl.

"What the Fuck was that!" He yelled, "You'll Fuck a complete stranger but not me!"

"It was an accident." She told him. "I didn't mean-"

"That's bull and you know it." He interrupted, "Are you really that scared of a commitment that you would rather fuck a diseased filled stranger then me!" He barked.

"I didn't mean it; I didn't even know the guy." She tried to explain, but she found she was only making it worse. "There was no excuse for my actions."

He stood there and stared at her, he was so hurt, and upset, he just wanted to cry and yell, to call her a whore, slut, or even cunt. But he didn't have it in him to do such a thing.

"Gar, say something." She spoke, the silence getting to her.

"I have nothing to say to you, all I know is that you really proved to me how much you don't want to be with me." He said simply, turning away from her.

"No, no that's not true; I want to be with you." She said, slowly reaching out a hand to him.

"No, you don't get to just say that after you cheated on me." He yelled and she stopped.

"It wasn't cheating." She pointed out softly and he turned to look at her.

"You're right, it wasn't, because we were never anything to you." He said simply.

"But we were, we were something."

"Really, cause I can't think of what to call us, what to call whatever the fuck we were doing?" He said thrusting his hands around.

"We're Complicated." She told him.

"Clearly." He huffed, rolling his eyes.

"But we don't have to be anymore." She told him

"Anything with you is going to be complicated Raven." He told her dryly.

"That may be true, but at least we know what to call it, what to call us."

"Us? There is no us, you didn't want an us, you made that perfectly clear." He said roughly.

"There is nothing I can do to make up for my mistake. I just hope somehow… you will forgive me." She told him shakily, and he responded by turning his back to her again, tears building in his eyes. "Because I love you, and I'm sorry it took me making the biggest mistake of my life to realize that." She finished, tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

He turned to her then, blinking the moister out of his sight as he looked at her, "You love me?" He asked questionably, and she nodded. "But will you commit to me?" He asked.

"It depends…" She began with sniffle, "Does your proposal still stand?"

…

Things were a lot slower than either of them had predicted their first sexual encounter to be. They both had assumed they would just give in during a heated make out session and rip off each other's clothes. But that's not how it happened at all…

It started off with a kiss, a soft yet heated, tear filled kiss. Then they slowly undressed one another, letting their formal attire softly fall to the floor. He had laid her on the bed as she slowly pulled him on top of her. He propped himself above her as he continued to kiss her skin softly. She gently grabbed the sides of his face and steered him up to look at her. A lot of the time when he would look at her during these intense moments her eyes tended to be tinted or hazy, as if she was looking at him without really seeing him. But not anymore, no, she was actually seeing him, mind body and soul… and it was amazing.

She smiled before leaning up and kissing him softly, and he couldn't help but smile back at her before resting his forehead against hers. Even though her actions still stung he found himself forgiving her for the mistake; he knew by the tears in her eyes that it was truly an act she didn't mean, and with time they would get through this… together.

He leaned into her and she sucked in a breath as she tightly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. She was contently blissful in this moment with him. She had gone down a bad path in a moment of anger, stress, and confusion, and although her time there was brief, _three minutes to be exact_ , it was enough time for her to see where she truly belonged, and who she truly belonged with…

…

His heart pounded in his chest beneath her ear as she rested on him. He was still catching his breath and she thought it was cute how winded he was. She couldn't help but smile as she leaned up on her forearms to face him. She lifted her hand and lightly brushed his bangs out of his face, an action she really hoped wouldn't become a habit of hers.

"Was it worth the wait?" She asked and he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yes." He breathed.

"You lasted longer than I had expected." She noted and he furrowed his expression.

"What?" He asked, wrinkling his nose, and she lightly flicked it. She was being playful, and he couldn't ask for a better aftermath. "Soo… round two?" He asked with as smirk.

She shook her head yet smiled, before her eyes widened, "The Wedding!" She shrieked, how could they forget about the wedding! Raven quickly got up and hurriedly started putting her dress back on. "We are horrible friends!"

"We were horny friends." He said simply and she turned and glared at him.

"Get dressed." She ordered throwing him his pants. "I don't even know what time it is, the wedding could be over…" She said frantically as she put on her heels.

"Calm down Rae." He told her.

"What is with you, why are you so relaxed?" She asked, "Has sex made you inebriated or something?"

"No sex has made me happy." He smiled.

She huffed, "Never mind that, now zip me." She ordered as she turned her back to him.

He shook his head and zipped up her dress. "Do you think anyone will know?"

"Know what?" She asked turning around and fixing his tie.

"That we… you know." He hinted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Consummated the relationship?" She asked and he sneered. She sighed rolling her eyes, "Knowing Star, she would smell it on us." She said finishing the tie and leaning in to kiss him quickly. "Okay let's go." She said patting his chest before walking towards the door. He couldn't help but watch her and smile lovingly, before remembering something important and walking over to the vase of flowers by the dresser. "Gar, what are you doing?" She asked as he picked a small blue flower.

"What's this called?" He asked, knowing she would know as he started to wind and braid the stem.

She glanced at the plant. "I believe it is a Love in the mist." She told him and he smirked.

"Perfect." He said, grabbing her hand and sliding the braided flower on her finger…


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

Committing Epilogue.

…

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Richard enquired Victor.

"I'm sorry, they're just not here." He shrugged.

"Oh dear, I hope they are alright." Kori said worried.

"Kori I'm sorry." Richard said, holding his wife's hands.

"I just hope nothing is wrong." She said when Victor pointed.

"There they are." He said quickly looking at the entrance. "They seem okay; actually they seem better than usual." Victor noted as the pair walked in holding hands and somewhat smiling.

"Oh…" Kori smiled, "I believe they are more than okay." She grinned knowingly.

"I'll go talk to them." Richard said harshly before Kori grabbed his arm.

"You will do no such thing, they are here and that's all that matters." She told him.

"Kori, they missed half of the party." He protested, his leader tone stern.

"And they will make up for the rest of it." She smiled. "Calm down Richard, everything is okay now." She told him and he softened his mood.

"Okay Kori." He gave in and she jumped up to kiss him, slowly wrapping her hands around his shoulders.

Raven sighed in relief. "Well at least we didn't miss the whole party." She noted as Garfield wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her.

"I'm shocked Boy Wonder over there isn't coming to give us the third degree." He noted resting his head on her shoulder.

"Be thankful Kori seems to have him contained." She smiled as she felt him sway them. "Gar, I'm not in the mood to dance." She told him as they swung.

"Your hips say otherwise…" He said playfully and before she knew it he swiftly picked her up and spun them around. "So when are we getting hitched?" He asked slowing his twirls.

"Slow down Gar, we just consummated the relationship." She said holding herself on him.

"Oh yes… remind me." He said playfully and she rolled her eyes before quickly shoving him away as he put her down.

"Kori." Raven tried to say calmly as the bride approached them.

"Raven…" She said knowingly and the pair's faces fell awkwardly.

"You were right about her smelling it." Garfield whispered beside her.

Kori smiled gleefully as she ran up and hugged them both tightly. "Friends! I am so happy!" She exclaimed squeezing them tightly. She then pulled away as Richard and Victor approached them, and she slowly glanced down at the couple as they held hands, and her eyes widened as she saw the flower on Raven's ring finger...

Everyone in the room turned as Kori gave out a loud scream of joy! "YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

 _end._


End file.
